


leave a mark

by hatebeat



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatara wants to try something new, and Mikoto takes interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave a mark

When Mikoto got back from buying a pack of smokes, Anna was already half asleep on his back. The bar was starting to quiet down, but there were still a few guys hanging around. No outsiders left, though. Just HOMRA members. Yata was snoring on the couch with his head in Fushimi's lap. Izumo was chatting animatedly with Kamamoto over a drink. Looked like Tatara wasn't back, yet. He'd disappeared a few hours earlier saying he had to go get something. Mikoto hadn't asked questions after Tatara told him he didn't need Mikoto to go with him, that he was a big boy and could take care of himself. Hm.

He only gave a nod to his boys, and put out his cigarette in an ashtray on his way upstairs, Anna still on his back. When he put her in her bed and pulled a blanket over her, she murmured his name, but otherwise went right to sleep. Mikoto watched her blankly for a moment, but then turned off her light and closed her door.

Mikoto ran his hand through his hair tiredly as he headed over to his room, but the light on in the bathroom caught his eye. Huh? The door was cracked open, so he went ahead and pushed it open all the way. And then just stared.

"King!" Tatara greeted him cheerfully.

"What are you doing?" Mikoto asked blankly. He had something in his hand.

"I'm going to pierce my ear," Tatara readily told him, holding up the needle for Mikoto to see. Huh? 

"Why?"

Tatara laughed, and then shrugged. "Just trying something new. I was thinking about how piercing was done, and I thought, 'maybe I could do that!'"

This guy... always trying these things... Mikoto reached out and grabbed his hand, bringing it closer to his face, inspecting the needle between Tatara's fingers, Tatara laughing quietly at him all the while. That would be kind of painful, huh? For someone who wasn't used to fighting and shit. He knew Tatara could handle some pain, but...

He dropped Tatara's wrist.

"Pierce mine instead."

"Eh? King? You want your ears pierced?? I guess it would suit you, huh?" Tatara teased him. That wasn't it at all, but...

"It's your first time," Mikoto sighed. "It'll be easier. You'll be able to see better."

Tatara smiled widely at him. "Alright! Sit down then."

Mikoto sat, and Tatara started doing somethings. He washed Mikoto's ear, which was just weird, and then there was a little more poking. He wondered vaguely if Tatara really knew what the hell he was doing, but it was fine. He'd had a hell of a lot worse injuries than a needle in his ear.

"Alright, hold still," Tatara warned him, finally, pushing the tip of the needle into the upper part of his ear. "It's going in..."

Mikoto didn't even bother to brace himself. He felt it, but. So what? Still, he'd rather it be him than Tatara feeling it. It would definitely hurt more if it were Tatara. 

The needle came out, and Tatara was screwing something... an earring, he guessed. 

"Well, King? Did it hurt?"

"No," Mikoto said plainly. "How's it look?" He didn't care that much, but now that it was in, he'd probably have to leave it. It was Tatara's mark on him, after all. Seemed kind of fitting since Tatara had his own mark from Mikoto. Well, they all did...

"Perfect! You ready to do mine?"

"Huh?"

"I have another earring, see?" Tatara held it up for Mikoto to see. 

"Why would I do it? I don't know anything about piercing or whatever," Mikoto told him. He had thought Tatara just wanted to try out the procedure... the kid was weird like that sometimes...

"Well, I've never gotten to try being pierced before, either," Tatara said with a smirk. Mikoto didn't really think that was an experience that was that necessary, but... he did tend to indulge Tatara on these whims of his. Mikoto sighed a bit, and Tatara took it as agreement.

"Just wait, I'll get it all ready. You just have to push the needle in. Okay?"

Mikoto put his hand on Tatara's shoulder and leaned in to brush his lips roughly over his cheek. "Do what you've got to do, then."

Tatara beamed, and set to work on his own ear. It didn't take too long, and he seemed to be fully confident now that he'd successfully stabbed Mikoto in the ear. It was only a few minutes later when Tatara seated himself in Mikoto's lap.

"Okay, look. You just have to push it in where I have the dot, okay? Then when it comes out the other side, put the earring into the hole in the needle," Tatara explained cheerfully.

Sounded easy enough, but he didn't really want to hurt Tatara. ...Well, Tatara wasn't a wuss, either. He could take it, too.

Wordlessly, Mikoto took the needle and put the tip to Tatara's ear. Even knowing Tatara was tough enough to take it, he still felt hesitant. He looked into Tatara's eyes, rather than his ear, as he pushed the needle through. Even though Tatara winced a bit, he didn't say anything in complaint. So...

Mikoto put the earring in the back of the needle, fumbling just a little. It was kind of awkward, wasn't it?

"Good, good. Now just pull the needle back out. The earring will stay in."

Mikoto did as ordered, and then put the back on the earring just as Tatara had for him. Damn, he really wasn't suited for this kind of delicate stuff... Funny how blowing a huge hole through something was so much easier than making a tiny hole in something.

"Does it hurt?" Mikoto asked unnecessarily. He knew it did. 

"It's fine." He knew Tatara would say that, too.

And when Tatara leaned closed and kissed Mikoto, sliding his hand up his cheek and into Mikoto's hair... Mikoto knew that would happen, too.

Sometimes he wondered if getting this close to a King was just another item on Tatara's master bucket list of things to try, but Mikoto always decided he didn't really care.


End file.
